poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3
Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 3 is the third Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club crossover project planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is planned to be made after Bloom's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot Previously banished to the Omega Dimension, the Trix are able to escape with Valtor, an evil sorcerer (whom Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, Plankton, Pete, Professor Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Chernabog work for) partially responsible for the destruction of Bloom's home world Sparks, seventeen years ago. They choose to forge an alliance and plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them by stealing their exceptionally strong, magical and mystical treasures and immeasurable power sources of each realm. With their newly strong Enchantix powers, Flora, Stella, Layla, Tecna, and Musa are able to use strong, incredible power and can miniaturize themselves at will. Bloom, however, cannot miniaturize herself due to the fact that her Enchantix is not complete. The Winx (along with Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, Mickey Mouse, Genie, Simba, Littlefoot, Bugs Bunny, Brer Rabbit, Basil, and their friends) begin their third and final year at Alfea, learning about their unique Enchantix transformations, acquired by selflessly sacrificing themselves for someone from their home world (or even everyone from every world, in what ends up being Tecna's case) and showing great bravery and courage in doing so. With no one from her home world to save, Bloom must acquire her Enchantix form and tremendous power on Pyros, the island of dragons. She also learns more about her home world of Sparks, as well as the truth about where her birth parents, Oritel and Miriam, are. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Genie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Brer Rabbit, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Sheldon J. Plankton, Pete, Ratigan, Fidget, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and Chernabog will guest star in this project. *Rafiki, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather will join Pooh, Bloom, Ash, SpongeBob, Mickey, Simba, Littlefoot, Bugs, and their friends from episode 4 onwards. *In episode 5, when Pooh, Bloom, Ash, SpongeBob, Mickey, Simba, Littlefoot, Bugs, and their friends travel to Tides to save Layla's kingdom from Valtor, they will find a magic lamp and releases Genie. In the same episode, he will tell Bloom and her friends that Valtor, Jafar, and the other villains trapped him back in his lamp and made him their prisoner until Layla's parents managed to salvaged his lamp from the villains. After that, Genie will join Pooh, Bloom, and the others from episode 5 onwards. *Basil of Baker Street and Dr. David Q. Dawson will join Pooh, Bloom, Ash, SpongeBob, Mickey, Simba, Littlefoot, Bugs, and their friends from episode 11 onwards when they team up to find Ms. Faragounda after her recent battle with Valtor. *This project marks the first time Littlefoot and his friends meet Brer Rabbit and face Brer Fox and Brer Bear. They will see Brer Rabbit again and face Brer Fox and Brer Bear again in the Winx Club/Land Before Time sequels and ''Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of Song of The South''. * This project is a prequel to ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color''. * In this crossover project, Bloom and her friends will learn from Pooh and his friends that Maleficent is Jafar's wife, and Pooh and his friends will learn from Musa that Maleficent was responsible for Musa's mother's death. * Bloom and her friends will see Scrooge McDuck and his nephews again in ''Bloom's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp''. * Bloom and her friends will see Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck again in ''Bloom's Adventures of Space Jam''. * Chernabog will get his revenge on Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Fantasia''. * After this crossover film, the Bloom's Adventures series will continue with ''Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid''. * The storyline continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom''. Category:RatiganRules Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films